Disruptor
Disruptor was a competitor robot in Series 2 of Robot Wars. It made it to the Heat Final, but due to Disruptor's inability to bring its weapon down far enough, it could not defeat the eventual champion Panic Attack. Disruptor was nearly 3kg over the weight limit for heavyweight robots at the time. Design Double-wedged in shape, Disruptor was four-wheel driven. It featured a large circular saw on a moving arm as its primary weapon, similar to that of House Robot Dead Metal at the time, which was powered by a 25CC petrol engine. Unlike most robots, Disruptor was not fitted with a failsafe, which meant the robot was active all of the time, posing the risk of serious injury to anyone working on the robot. The rules were later changed so that all robots required a removable link because of this potential risk. Robot History Series 2 Disruptor moved towards the ramp, but Dead Metal nudged it on an angle as Disruptor got delayed on the spikes. Sir Killalot came up behind Disruptor, and pushed it up the ramp and tipped it over. However, The Parthian Shot never made it in, so Disruptor progressed. Disruptor entered the Sumo trial in the next round, where it held Shunt to a complete stalemate. It used its wedge shape to keep underneath Shunt, and stayed on the ring for the full time limit. Regardless this only put Disruptor through in third place, as Corporal Punishment and Panic Attack both pushed Shunt off the ring. Disruptor was then drawn against Adam Clark's Sumo victor, Corporal Punishment. Corporal Punishment rammed into Disruptor's circular saw, which buckled the prongs and hampered Corporal Punishment's movements. After Corporal Punishment reversed into the House Robots, it was caught there for too long to make any impact on the rest of the battle, and was eliminated on a Judges' decision, putting Disruptor through to a now all-Welsh heat final. During the battle, Disruptor had stripped the cogs from two of its gearboxes, and the team lacked spares, giving Disruptor an immediate disadvantage in its next battle. Here, Disruptor met Panic Attack. In addition to troubles with gearboxes, Disruptor's moving arm was unable to go low enough to damage the eventual champions. It was helpless to resist as Panic Attack pushed it straight into the pit. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 NOTE: Disruptor's successful Gauntlet and Trial runs are not included Series Record Outside Robot Wars Team captain Anthony Lockwood once built a hang glider out of scaffolding and tarpaulin and made his sister test it. In 2014, it was reported that Anthony Lockwood had half-completed an as-yet unnamed new robot, capable of running inverted and armed with a front vertical disc and rear flipper. The project was conceptualised before spinning weapons were banned from live events, with Lockwood stating that it was planned to compete in later series of the original Robot Wars and abandoned following Channel 5's acquisition of the show. In 2016, the team expressed interest in completing a heavyweight robot named KONG, having missed out on [[Robot Wars: Series 8|Series 8 of Robot Wars]]. References Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots from Wales Category:Robots with Circular Saws Category:UK Heat Finalists Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots from Newport Category:Robots which debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 2 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 3